


Spectrum

by Elysionia



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Baby Underwoods, College, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Nothing is like it first seems





	1. Sunday

_Sunday:_

 

God he needs some air. Squeezing through the sea of chattering people Frank is looking for the exit. Swimming out of the sea of black suits. One year of mingling left before he graduates. Future shining brightly behind the piles of books. He pretends to be the most social, charismatic guy in the room. Playing his role nicely. Actually he loathes sucking up to people more powerful than him. Hates the feeling of being small.  But one must do unpleasant things to get forward in life. And boy did he have to cash in some favors to get in to this affair.

 

Getting into Harvard certainly didn’t come without problems for a poor southern boy like him. The Scholarship saved him. Most of the time he feels out of place in these too big hallways. Cold fear creeping slowly up his spine. He’s afraid of exposing himself. Trying to hide his accent behind new manners, behind this new person.

 

Studying at Harvard certainly has its perks with lots of influential, important people he can impress. Make a name for himself. Even get a contact to some of the city’s more prestigious law firms. Soon he needs a job that fits his ambitions better. After meeting hundreds of people he needs a break from all faux smiling and hand shaking.

 

Sliding outside through the back doors into the late autumn air he listens to the quiet breeze. Enjoying the fresh air he notices a girl smoking a cigarette down the yard. Long lithe legs crossed. Stylish but scandalously short mini dress wrapping her amazing figure. Blonde straight hair tucked behind her ears. Looking like the models from clothing catalogues his mother used to read. She looks young, probably a freshman.

 

Frank approaches her from behind and makes himself known: ‘’ Do you mind if I join you for a cigarette?’’ The girl turns around and he is knocked out of breath under her clear blue eyes. Sky pales in comparison, looking like lead compared to her crystals. Frank tries to cover his awe.

 

‘’Did you get enough of the party already?’’ She asks with a light airy voice. Flashing him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Her other arm is wrapped around her middle in a protective manner. He’s not the first guy to come to her.

 

‘’I haven’t seen you around before? You’re a freshman?‘’ Frank digs out his cigarettes from his pocket, trying to flirt with the girl. She seems to be more interested in admiring the scenery far away. Looking like a statue with her perfect posture and porcelain skin.

 

‘’Am I supposed to recognize you? Are you something grande? The next big name on the field?’’ The girl teased him while taking a drag of her cigarette. Avoiding every question he had posed, talking towards the trees. Watching them curve with the wind.

 

‘’Forgive me for being rude. I’m Frank’’ He offers her easy smile that usually helps him charm his way in. ‘’Oh I bet you are.’’ The girl chuckles under her breath glancing at her toes. Frank’s face drops before he can stop it. Her audacity. He grins at her.

 

She’s certainly quick on her feet.

 

‘’Francis Underwood’’ He corrects her. She chuckles.

 

‘’Francis Underwood’’ She tries his name out. Purrs it slowly looking deep into his eyes. Can almost taste it through the smoke. Frank is ready to die on his feet. ‘’ And is your name as lovely as you are?’’ Frank inquires.

 

She’s caught his interest. He’s more captivated by her than he should be.  

 

‘’My name is Claire. Claire Hale. ’’ She offers. This time her smile reflects back from her cold eyes warming them up. Making them stunningly azure. She’s beautiful.

 

‘’Claire, what a lovely name. It suits you.’’ Flattery is the one way to get information he so needs.

 

‘’Does my reputation precede me?’’ She asks now curious. Frank catches on the spark.

 

_Who is she?_

 

‘’It doesn’t. And that’s what intrigues me. How can someone like you fly under the radar?’’ He tries to pry gently. Masking the question with flattery.

 

‘’Tell me Francis. Have you ever been in love?’’ Claire turns to face him and stumps her cigarette on the ground with her heels. Stepping closer to Frank. Eye to eye. His pulse picks up, surprised at the sudden question.

 

Gathering up his courage, he stares deep into her crystal blue eyes he says:’’ Once. At least I thought that I was. But if I want someone, I want them. It’s attraction. Pure and simple.’’ Pushing memories of Tim away. Sudden fire for her awakened, burning in his eyes he continues: ‘’Why trouble yourself with something so trivial as love. When there are far greater things in life to be pursued: power, ambition, influence.’’

 

She hums and places her dainty hand on his chest. Feeling the quickening beats of his heart through the lapels of his suit. He is fighting to keep his hands by his side. He wants to sink his hands into her long and luscious hair. He can see her eyes darken. Smile melting away to reveal steel underneath: ‘’ You’re right. Happiness is not my concern. Not now. Nor ever.’’

 

He’s impressed. He could kiss her right now. Rips his eyes away from her enchanting lips. Reigning himself in he offers his hand to her: ‘’ Well Claire Hale, would you care to dance with me?’’

 

Pressing their bodies together she pecks his lips briefly and turns around: ‘’I think I’ll pass this time. But I will see you on Saturday.’’ With a flash of her smile over the shoulder her facade is up and she’s gone.

 

Frank stands there alone on the cold yard dumbstruck. Trying to collect his thoughts his legs feel like stone stuck to the ground. That was bold. He finishes his cigarette in silence. Thinking about the softness of her lips against his. Her sharp eyes burning to his.

 

_Who is she?_

 

How obnoxious. She didn’t even tell him where.

 

Frank flicks his burned out cigarette on the ground. He walks up the low stairs with a smirk on his lips. This girl might be be something, something completely different.


	2. Saturday

Leaving the group of boys to the bar Frank walks away from the crowded streets of Cambridge. People are gathering up to relax for the weekend. He doesn’t want the loud crowd, needs some quiet to think. Somewhere else than in his small apartment packed with books and papers. Chaos waiting for him behind the door. Feeling like the walls might fall on him at any moment.

 

This is his tradition. To rise onto the rooftops. To conquer different building in the quiet of the night, enjoy a cigarette slowly and plan about the future. There’s nothing like watching the lights of the city reflect in the dark night sky. Seeing the history in the buildings. Watching the small people run around the streets wasting their time. Picking a route, stuck in a dead-end.

 

Frank climbs on his usual roof. His favorite spot, one not too far away from the campus. Secluded with a beautiful view. First the metal stairs and then the small ladder that leads him up above the rooftops. Every step taking him higher. Shoes clacking on the roof he pushes his hair back. Sighing into the fresh wind blowing against his face, he closes his eyes breathing deep. Feeling free.

 

He steps towards his usual spot, when he notices something, or rather someone sitting on his place. Buried in a deep navy trench the figure turns its head around, revealing the blonde head of none other than Claire Hale. Little bird ready to fly away. Red and blue reflecting against her pale complexion.

 

‘’Took you long enough to get here. ‘’ Claire states lifting her chin up high. Her cigarette halfway burned between her slim fingers. Her legs are already numb. Hours passed, waiting for the echo of his footsteps against the metal.

 

Frank walks closer to her lowering his voice: ‘’ Good evening Claire. I’m sorry but I think you’re sitting on my place.’’

 

‘’Really? You must be mistaken Francis. Didn’t know this roof was yours.’’ Claire turns her gaze back on the quiet side streets. Lifting the half of her cigarette on her lips, inhaling. She calls him Francis instead of Frank. Reminding him of his past. Separating herself from the others. Fog is starting to creep slowly to the edges of the city. Someone’s hollering echoes from far away bouncing between the houses.

 

‘’How did you know I’d come up here? ‘’ Asks Frank curious, watching Claire exhaling slowly. Covering them both in a cloud of light gray before wind carries the smoke away. He sits down next to her leaning back. Awfully close to the edge.

 

‘’Didn’t I tell you to meet me?’’ Claire turns to look him into his dark brown eyes that almost seem black in the low light of the city. She offers the rest of her cigarette to him.

 

Picking up the cigarette from her graceful hand he muses: ‘’Oh but that’s the thing. Meeting a strange girl at a party, telling me to find her on Saturday.’’ Claire tugs her legs closer to her body crossing her arms. Fighting the urge to curl against Frank’s warm body. Fire burning and turning to ashes.

 

Frank takes a long drag and continues: ‘’Did you think I’d be interested in doing all the heavy lifting. Of finding you in some place, in some time. And for what? ‘’ Raising his eyebrows he questions her.

 

‘’Others would’’ She whispers pressing her taunt jaw against her knees closing her eyes briefly. Losing the sharp edge on her voice. Frank smokes quietly besides her. Nothing is like it first seems.

 

‘’Well then as you can see, I am not like the others.’’ He chuckles fiddling with his class ring. He’ll never be like the others.

 

Claire turns her head to measure his profile closely. Admiring his face. He’s handsome. But it’s not this Frank she’s interested in. She’d love to get to know to _Francis Underwood_.

 

She can see through him.

 

Stretching out her hand he passes her cigarette back. Smiling at him compassionately, she flicks the burned out cigarette off the edge. Fire raining down: ‘’ Nonetheless you’re now here with me.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where our adventure starts. In canon Frank is about 6 years older than Claire so we're going with that.


End file.
